Vingança
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: "Já imaginava o cenário. A vingança cumprida. O reencontro com o pedaço que lhe preencheria o interior. " One-shot baseada num momento do Acto 26 do PGSM, quando Kunzite escuta a música de Zoisite.


**_Disclaimer: _**_As personagens não são da minha autoria. Pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

_ NA - _Esta one-shot é baseada no live-action de Sailor Moon.

Um homem caminhava pelos corredores do Reino das Trevas, os seus passos ecoando pelo corredor calmamente, inaudíveis até à sola do calcanhar. Tinha porte elegante e um olhar vazio. O seu nome era Kunzite e o seu passado escondia mais do que a sua grande capa podia suportar. Até há pouco tempo, ele era um homem sem memórias, um estranho perdido em terras solitárias, sem saber quem era. Hoje era um Shitennou reencarnado, alguém com uma missão.

Uma missão de vingança.

Quando Beryl lhe restituíra as memórias, tudo começara a fazer sentido. E uma raiva cega começou a incendiá-lo, fazendo-o tremer da cabeça aos pés só de imaginar o que tinha acontecido no passado. E o que voltaria a acontecer caso ele não fizesse nada.

O ambiente obscuro do Reino, ao qual ele já estava acostumado, fora quebrado por uma singular melodia. Kunzite rangeu os dentes, perdido em pensamentos de ódio misturados com impotência e alguma nostalgia.

Zoisite tocava aquela maldita música outra vez. Ele sempre fora o Shitennou que conseguia transmitir muito mais que melopeias com a música. Sentava-se junto ao seu piano de longa cauda e, com os seus dedos delicados, criava maravilhas. Kunzite sempre fora um apreciador da música do antigo camarada e sempre relaxara ao som da música de Zoisite.

Até agora.

Como sempre, aquela música tinha uma mensagem oculta, escondida por entre as suas notas musicais harmoniosas. E Kunzite detestava a mensagem. Fechou os olhos, tentando manter-se calmo por fora, mas não conseguindo evitar que a ira se apoderasse dele no seu interior.

A música, tão doce e calma num momento e acelerada noutro compasso, transmitia memórias de uma vida distante que Kunzite tentava esquecer e que Zoisite lhe queria incutir. Beryl nunca tivera esse controlo sob ele, não seria Zoisite a fazê-lo mudar de ideias. Juntamente com aquelas memórias de um tempo em que os quatro Shitennou conviviam com o seu amo em harmonia, e que acabara há muito tempo.

Quando o amo dos quatro os traíra.

Sempre olhara o jovem Endymion com respeito, pela sua coragem e determinação. Era um bom rei. E um excelente amo. Kunzite ensinara-o no combate com a espada e dera-lhe vastos conselhos sobre a vida. Vida essa que o jovem mais tarde lhe roubara.

A música cercava os seus ouvidos, impedindo Kunzite de escapar. Jogos em pleno dia, quando Endymion desafiara Nephrite no braço de ferro e ganhara com grande facilidade, os treinos de espada… Todas essas memórias de um tempo distante aglomeravam-se e Kunzite quase sentiu a paz interior que outrora o cercara, ao invés da música. Nesta vida, apenas a sua existência solitária como Shin fora pacífica. Mas até isso tivera um fim, quando o seu antigo amo e a rapariga que trouxera a ruina ao seu planeta lhe entraram porta adentro. E ele sentiu o mal a erguer-se dentro de si, corroendo a sua alma com um sabor amargo. Aquela sede de vingança insaciável que apenas o poder de Metalia lhe podia dar. Beryl era uma rainha idiota e Jadeite e Nephrite podiam muito bem permanecer como seus lacaios. Contando que não interferissem nos seus planos…

Afastou as memórias, não querendo ser deformado por elas. A sua decisão estava tomada, não voltaria atrás. A doçura da melodia dispersava-se no ar em vão. Zoisite não conseguiria passar a sua mensagem desta vez.

De repente, a música pareceu aumentar de volume, ou talvez fosse apenas do efeito acústico da sala. Kunzite ouvia-a agora como se estivesse lado a lado de Zoisite e imagens do dia maldito surgiram-lhe na cabeça. O reino da Terra completamente destruído devido à insolência daquele jovem estafermo e os seus camaradas Shitennou enterrados em pilhas de escombros, os olhos abertos e desprovidos de vida. Ouviu-se a si próprio a soltar um grito agonizante.

A memória desapareceu. Kunzite abanou a cabeça. Não podia pensar mais nisso. Endymion estava longe e assim se iria manter. E quando ele o encontrasse…

Já imaginava o cenário. A vingança cumprida. O reencontro com o pedaço que lhe preencheria o interior. Libertar-se-ia daquelas correntes que o ligavam a Beryl involuntariamente e vingaria o mundo que ele perdera. E, pelo caminho, cairiam os responsáveis pela sua destruição.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Kunzite esboçou um sorriso presunçoso ao lembrar-se de Mercury e do resto dos seus planos. Em breve, ele não iria esperar mais.

Em breve, ele teria a sua vingança.

Uma vingança agridoce.


End file.
